1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, a computer readable medium storing a program, and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
For example, a method is disclosed in which a relational expression of a code quantity and a quantization parameter is used to estimate a quantization parameter for every region in such a manner that the code quantity becomes not more than a prescribed quantity.